User blog:Alex Lioce/Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-Earth II: Conquest
The Lord of the Rings: Battle for Middle-Earth II: Conquest is a fan-fiction game by EA games, The story has different campaigns, these are the ones *Siege of the Goblins *The Power of Isengard *Conquest of Angmar *War of the Dwarves *War of the Elves *Defenders of Middle-Earth *One Evil to command *Bonus: The Hobbit (available when other campaigns are completed) NOTE: these are things are will be added *You can type how manny resorces you want (from $0 to even $1000,000,000) *There are no command points so you can build the biggest army as you want *Every battlefield is way bigger so there is more room for your camp to explore *Monster spells do not have time limit, they are reset to 20 minutes if a monster spell is killed (Wyrm, Watcher, Dragon, Mountain Dragon, Ice Werewolf, Eagle) *Unit spells do not have time limit, they are reset to 10 minutes if all units are killed (Gundabad Orcs, Mountain Giants, Wights, Spiderlings, Wildmen, Hobbits, Dúnedain, Rohirrim, The Dead, Dale Men, Ents) *Summon Spells are set to 20 minutes (Avalanche, Rain of Fire, Sunflare, Flood, Earthquake, Arrow Volley, ETC) *Others spells do not have time limit, they are reset to 10 minutes after there done or if flying spy spells are killed (Fell Wind, Blight, War Chant, Untamed Allegiance, Snow Blind, Frozen Land, Freezing Rain, Cave Bats, Scavenger, Darkness, Eye of Sauron, Barricade, Industry, Barrage, Palantír, Crebain, Devastation, Fuel the Fires, Heal, Rebuild, Rallying Call, ETC) *When playing Campaign, Skirmish or War of the Ring, there are a list of spells you can add to your spell book or playing against others with your original spells *The Hero's spells are added more in a list, so there is more to try out *More maps are added to the games (see new maps on the content bar) * NOTE: These are new updates for the "Create-A-Hero" section *There are new mounts for your hero to choose (Horse, Eagle, Troll, Dragon, Scorpion, Spider, Warg, Wyrm, Ent) *Three new races are added, Hobbit, Arnorian & Dragon for you to customize *New Swords & Shields are added for your hero to customize with * Buildings, & Units *H stands for 'H'ealth (at level one and without health improving features). *L stands for 'L'evel (required to train or research something). *P stands for 'P'rice (without price lowering features). Goblins New Spells available *Drums in the Deep All Goblins are 10% cheaper *Goblins of the Shadows Summons 3 hordes of Goblin Warriors, Archers & Warg Riders *Power of Shadow All Wild hero's gain 25% ATK & DEF bonuses and their ability timers reacharge 25% quicker *Flames of the Abbyss Calls down Meteors of Fire onto the battlefield *Snow Land Snow starts to fall giving Wild units leadership but removing enemy leadership *Wargs of the Hills Summons 3 Wargs, Warg Riders & Snow Wargs *Flames of the Balrog Summons 3 Dwellers to the Battlefield *Summon of the Mountain Dragon Summons a Mountain Dragon from Moria to the battlefield *Beast of the Shadows Summons a Subterrian Beast in the battlefield Heroes Units Category:Blog posts